This invention relates to rocket missiles and especially to means for controlling the spin rate of such missiles.
Ballistic dispersion, i.e., the amount of spread in the striking points of missiles aimed at a given target from the same aiming point, is a measure of the accuracy of a given type of missile. It is obvious, of course, that absolute accuracy is the desired object of weapons makers and the less dispersion a missile has, the more accurate it is.
One way of reducing dispersion appreciably is by spinning the rocket during the thrusting phase. Additional improvements can be made by controlling the spin rate of the rocket throughout its flight phase. When the spin rate is close to the natural pitching frequency of the missile, the missile flies with a coning motion which increases drag, and decreases range and accuracy.